1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing sheet material such as paper towels. In particular, the invention relates to the dispensing of sheet material for a predetermined time in order to dispense a predetermined length of sheet material. More in particular, the invention relates to the dispensing of sheet material in response to the proximity of a portion of a hand of a user to the dispensing apparatus without contacting the apparatus. The invention further relates to an apparatus for dispensing sheet material from a roll of material with an electrical motor operating for a predetermined time in order to advance a predetermined length of the sheet material from a discharge opening in the housing of the dispensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,617, issued Jan. 31, 1967, of Goodwin et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,363, issued June 17, 1969, of Williams, show dispensers having an electrical motor in response to a button switch held by a user to advance a web of material stored on a roll within the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,150, issued May 2, 1967 of Summersby and U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,368, issued July 1, 1975, of Richards, show dispensing apparatus in which a battery powered electrical motor drives the web material from the roll as long as a button switch is held by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,485, issued Apr. 20, 1976, of Schnyder et al. shows a dispenser for an endless roll of textile towel material in which an electrical motor operates the dispensing apparatus and in which a light responsive unit or a proximity switch initiates the operation of the dispensing apparatus to dispense a predetermined length of towel material.